


Succest story part 3

by bluelettergirl



Category: The Who
Genre: 1960s, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 20:42:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11676714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluelettergirl/pseuds/bluelettergirl
Summary: Last part ! That triology was very good therapy for me. I loved writing these, even they were hard to write. Never happend, i don't make money with this etc !





	Succest story part 3

" John, are you gay ?"

Pete asked, and John's white plate drop to the sink with a loud bang. 

" It's not your business, who i fuck."

John said, and take plate back to his wet and hairy hands.

" What about Keith ? I've be see how you look him."

Pete said again, and put one plate to cub board. 

" Keep your mouth shut up Townshend or i make it to be."

John said with indignantly voice. 

" What if Keith's cut problem stardet, because he loves you. "

Pete said, and knew alredy he was going too far. He went automatically two steps back. 

" That's last warning, if you don't want your nose is broken, and your eyes are more black than today's night, you shut your little shit mouth."

John said calmy, and didin't even look to Pete. Pete thought it's better keep mouth shut up, John never joked. 

" And Pete, Keith have Kim. You know it very well. You been see Keith's face when he talk to her, that sparkling look. 

John said, and stop cleaning dishes, and watched out. He saw how car curve to parking lot, light was shining. 

" Roger coming."

John Said, and looked still blood floor. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" Finally home !"

Roger thought on his mind. He was park his car to parking lot, and taked big Burger bags to his strong hands. His iron keys were still on his pocket. Somewhere he hear how dogs barking, and he saw how dark owl fly over the big trees.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Keith couldn't sleep. His mind was full of things. He think about John. Did he love him ? Yes. What way ? No idea. He think about his sweet wife, how he loved she. But he loved more John. All was too much. He needed end all now, immediately, before it's too fucking late. He stand up quickly to take his sharp razor, and went back to his messy bed. He was ready. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" Guys i'm home !"

Roger yelled on the hallway with his happy voice. He took his yellow jacket and black shoes away, and went to the almost clean kitchen. 

" Burgers ? "

Pete said, and look huge bags of food what Roger have on his hands.they smelled so good. 

" Yes Burgers, were Keith is ?"

Roger said with curious voice, and looked John and Pete. He tried not care still bloody floor. 

" Upstairs, but i'm sure he don't want see you."

John said with a cold voice to Roger. He was smoking a cigarette.

" Wanted or not, he still need eat something."

Roger said, and took one burger bag, then went to upstairs, with loud steps.

" Idiot."

John thought and stumb out his cigarette.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" Just one cut, and that all is over."

Keith thought on his mind. He had his Razor on his throat, and was ready to make the last cut. He shakes and fear so much, but he didin't care about it. He was so done. He handle his razor thight, and start pull it over his little throat. First blood tips drop to little bed, they maked sheets red. It gived Keith's that boost to make more. Keith feeled dizzy. Then he hear, how door opened.

" Keith ! I just bought you something.."

Roger said happily, before he saw Keith. burger bag drop to the floor.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Roger didin't know again what to think. He just saw Keith on his pyjamas. Keith's look was intensive. 

" Fuck off, let me die alone you bastard."

Keith said, and his voice was full of angry and disgust. 

" Keith please don't do that."

Roger said and try look calmy. He tried go close of Keith, but Keith make clear he couldn't do that. 

" My life is worthless, nobady don't love me !"

Keith said, and pull little bit more. More blood drop to the sheets. 

Roger's was shock, but Keith just smiled.

" That you wanted, for you i'm just a crybaby, but look you now!"

Keith said, and smiled victoriously.

Roger swallow few times, his mouth was dry as sandpaper. His eyes were almost in tears. 

" Keith.. You are too young !"

Roger tried say, but Keith just laught.

" How ironic, you sing almost every show * i hope i die before i get old.*

Keith said and pull again his razor. 

Only what Roger could anymore think was blood, it was so red. 

" It's just words Keith, you know it."

Roger said, and tried keep himself calmy. 

" Just words?"

Keith said and laught. 

" Can i yell to ... Pete and John here ?"

Roger said, and looked Keith. 

Keith just watch Roger with his brown eyes, full of pain, full of so many misunderstood feelings. It was heartbreaking. 

" Only John."

Keith said. With cold voice. He didin't pull down his razor.

" If you do anyhing stupid you little shit, you can be sure i'm gone."

Keith said, and Roger nod, then leaved Keith's room. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" That's actually very good burger !"

John said. His mouth was full of food. It tastes so delicious after all cleaning and hard work. 

Pete nod, and taked another bite of his big cheece burger. They eat and laughed, before they hear how Roger run stairs down. Something was wrong. Terribly wrong.

" John go to upstairs, Keith need you. That's emergency. 

Roger said with a broken voice, and he was like ghost, he was so pale. John knew immediately what was happening, and without doubt he stand up, and run to upstairs. He didin't care about food anymore. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
John pull Keith's door open. Keith was laughing like a mad on his bed. His throat was full of blood, actually full bed was bloody. 

" It's funny John isin't it ?"

Keith asked with insane voice.

" What it's funny ?"

John asked calmy and tried look normal.

" That i'm dying, i don't need hear Roger's * we care you * bullshit or Pete's drunk * i love you* he don't even meaning it !"

Keith said, and looked John, his eyes had weird turn. Something evilness. 

" Do you really want to die ? You are just twenty."

John said, and tried take step to close of Keith. 

" Don't come any closer. Also why not that's funny way to die. Dramstic, think news screaming * Keith Moon insane drummer of The Who died in age twenty !"

Keith said, and laught again. His pyjama were full of blood tips.

" What you want Keith ? You know you cannot scare me with that."

John asked, and start smoke again a cigarette, but stumb it out quickly.

" I want feel to be loved even once, but even you don't want give me that  
You always say * No Keith* or * not today.* "

Keith said with angry voice. 

John rolled his eyes and laught.

" Why that is so funny John, why you laught to me ?"

Keith asked.

". Because, Keith you know you are my only one. I can fuck many pretty girls, or get married with some nice girl. But you know Keith, there is no substitute if i talk about you. You are my reason to be me. "

John said, and looked Keith's reaction, he was shaking. But Keith's eyes were still cold not feelings. 

" Prove it."

Keith said with a hoarse voice.

" I will if i can go closer ?"

John said, and watch Keith's reaction. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" But what if John cannot make Keith believing to life again !"

Pete said nervously, and tried stand up. 

" John can, they are best friends, if John cannot do it, nobady cannot."

Roger said with a clear voice, and stumb out of another cigarette.

" Yeah You're right."

Pete said and sit again to chair. Waiting just waiting. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" Okey Come, but if you try stop me doing that, you can be sure i'm gone."

Keith said. 

" I will not."

John said, and take little steps to close of Keith. 

" Do you have anything else sharp your room like knife ?"

John asked with serious voice.

". Under that bed, is little knife."

Keith answered, and looked curiosly.

John nod, get on his knees, and watch under the dirty bed. There was much dust and lp's. Right side was very little knife, it was playing card size, but it was sharpe. John took it with quickly moves. And went back to up.

" Okey teach me."

John said and taked his white shirt away. Cold air hit him like turbulence, and he tried act normal. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" They been here over 10 minutes Roger !"

Pete said. He was start walking to livingroom and back to the kitchen. He cannot sit like Roger did. Roger was so calmy.

" Calm down Pete."

Roger said with his normal voice.

" Calm down ?! What if Keith die ?"

Pete said, and realize he was almost yelling. 

" He will not, we just need to trust John, he know what to do."

Roger said, and moved his finger nervously. 

" Yeah, maybe you're right."

Pete thought and sit again down. 

" Take some burger."

Roger said 

" No thanks"

Pete said, and just watch upstairs with his intensive look. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" What ?"

Keith asked, and his eyes going big like full moon. 

" How to cut ? tell me."

John said again, and give quickly smile.

" You cannot be serious."

Keith said, and looked John.

" Yes i am, show me."

John said, and put knife to his hairy clean wrist. Knife feeled cold like ice. 

" Just make cut."

Keith said still cannot believing that was happening.

John thought an moment, and maked first long cut. It bleeded much blood to bed, hurted like hell. Something turn on Keith's mind. 

" John, are you okey ?!"

Keith asked, and watch John's wrist. It wasen't too deep, but much blood drop to red bed. 

" Do you see now Keith, how it feels? "

John said, and tried look brave, even pain was hit him like thousands cars. 

" Do you feel now how i feeled just an moment ago."

John said ,and looked Keith. 

Keith nod, and put his razor away. 

" I fucking love you Keith, if you leave, i leave too. That's my prove. That's all what i know."

John said with his serious dark voice, and looked Keith. That understood look what Keith gived make John believing to Keith. 

" I love you John too. I'm sorry."

Keith said, and feeled tired. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" It's been over twenty minutes Roger !"

Pete said, and looked kitchen blue clock. He was biting his nails. 

" I know."

Roger said and tried not look worried.

After some minutes they hear voices on the stairs.

" Can you Pete quilt us ?"

Keith asked with embarrassed voice. 

" Keith you are alive thank lord !"

Pete said, and run to hug Keith.

" I'm not soon if you hug me that way."

Keith said, and maked shy smile.

" But yeah i can quilt you both. We just need stylus and wire, but i think we don't have them."

Pete said, and was alredy panicking about it. 

" They are on livingroom, Jackie put them with me. She said " You never know were you need them." I think she was right that time "

Roger said and laughed. 

" Thank god."

Pete said and walked to Livingroom. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After that Pete were quilt John and Keith. They all sitted on the kitchen table again. Table was now full of burger trash, but they were shift them to right corner of the table. Keith still have blood on his throat, but it was alredy dry. 

" We have something to tell."

John said and taked deeb breaths. And take Keith's hand to his hand. 

" We get married,but it's a secret then."

Keith said and giggled like a little girl. He put his head to John's shoulder, and look him with his big brown puppy eyes. 

Roger's and Pete's eyes got bigger than plates.

" Are you guys seriosly ?"

Roger asked with happy voice and feeled unreal. 

" Yes as soon as is just possible."

John said, and looked Keith with his beautiful eyes. Pete knew that look alredy, lovers look.

" Congratulations then !"

Pete said, and rub his big nose. 

John smiled, after all life was good. After all fighting Keith was his and John was Keith's. Amazing journey was just start. 

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you a lot for reading, have a whotastic day !


End file.
